this just keeps getting weirder and weirder
by crazy-ghost-girl
Summary: what happens when Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik go to Hogarts? Oh the usual, mayhem, destruction, chaos...   But what else? Read and find out. Reveiws are nessesary and nice! Side project


Random stuff

'_Thoughts'_

_Japanese_

Egyptian 

"Talking"

/Yugi to Atem/

\Atem to Yugi\

Marik to Malik

(Malik to Marik)

{Ryou to Bakura}

[Bakura to Ryou]

Reviews = motivation to write, as long as they're not flames. It may take time for me to write up my ideas; I just need motivation, time and an actual idea. Reviews will help immensely.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Neither do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! and to be honest I have no clue who does. (Note I would be grateful if one of my reviewers would please tell me). Law suites are unnecessary.

!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!

_**Yugi's POV**_

Yugi Muto was walking down the street, returning from the duel arena in down town London. After the Ceremonial Duel, the tempo of his life had slowed to practically nothing. I other words he was bored. Atem was having the same problem, but at least he had something semi-entertaining to do. He was currently exploring the endless labyrinth he called his soul-room, rediscovering the memories he had lost, and finding some very embarrassing memories, in other words, he was having the time of his life. With a sigh he went back to shuffling his deck, hoping there would be some decent competition.

After Atem had walked through the doors to the afterlife, Hathor had kicked him out. Though not before telling him the reason. He was being kicked out because in all his life he had known little to no joy at all. She also told him that with his name he could return to the afterlife when he was truly ready to pass on. By that she meant 'till he was at least 30. The same went for the other Yami's as. The Millennium items had been returned to their rightful owners. **(A/N: you'll just have to wait and find out who got what. It should be revealed what Yugi got real soon ; 3)**. He had also been given the ability to form a body whenever he felt without having to borrow Yugi's.

There seemed to be an air of anticipation hanging around. It was like everyone was waiting for something. It was particularly nerve wracking, and it all seemed to be centred on this one pub he had passed. Oddly enough no-one seemed to notice the pub, _at all_. He really didn't like this. Deciding to ignore the feeling, and eventually regretting doing so, continued walking, hoping the feeling would lift.

He was rounding the last corner to his hotel, when it dawned on him. It was 2 in the afternoon, not a cloud in the sky and the buildings around him weren't all that tall, yet for some reason the sky was as dark as night and the temperature was not supposed to be this cold. He didn't like this one bit.

/Hey, Atem/ Yugi asked / you might want to come out. Something peculiar is going on…/

\Why? What's going on? \ came Atem's reply.

/Well, for starters, it's 2 in the afternoon on a clear sunny day in the middle of summer and yet it feels and looks like 2 am in the middle of winter!/ he all but shouted back.

\... I'll be right out…\ Atem replied, suspicious now.

Next to him the shadows converged in to one spot, slowly taking the form of a 15 year old boy, looking almost exactly like himself. Like Yugi, Atem was dressed in dark blue leather pants with a matching jacket, black top, leather collar/ chocker and boots. The only difference between the two were the extra blond bangs spiking up in Atem's hair, as well as his gold arm bands, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Is it just me, or is it supposed to be this quiet?" Atem muttered to himself. They walked slowly, retracing their steps, eyes darting everywhere, looking for signs of movement.

"It's just you," Yugi laughed back nervously "I mean, when is it ever this quiet for us?"

"… good point." Atem whispered. The shadows darted around their bodies, ready to protect or attack, depending on the threat and what their masters wished.

They made it to the pub that was there but not there before anything happened. There were some thuds coming from inside. _Thud, thud, grunt,_

"S_tupefy!_" shouted a voice from inside. Yugi threw up a shield in front of them, just as the wall of the pub was blown off. Wood and glass bounced harmlessly of the walls off the shield. Not taking their chances to see who, or what, caused that, they ran. They rounded the corner and ran into an ally to hide.

\What the hell was that?\ Atem shouted through the mind link.

/I have no clue…/ Yugi shouted back / Hey Atem, who's that man rounding the ally corner? /

"Ahh, Yugi and Atem Muto… It seems I found you at last." The old man with the silver beard said.

!~!~!~!~!~?~!~!~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~!~?~?~?~?~?~

Somewhere in Egypt, a family of 3, 4 if you counted Malik, were staring at two rather large eagle owls that had somehow gotten themselves into their _under-ground_ home with _locked_ doors and ventilation shafts the _size of mice_. How the birds got in was a complete mystery. All in all, the Ishtar's were _very_ surprised.

Elsewhere, in Domino City Japan, Ryou Bakura was trying, and failing, to prevent Bakura from sending the many, many owls, which kept reappearing in his apartment, to the Shadow Realm. If one could see spirits/ souls it would have been a very funny sight to behold.


End file.
